Mara's 'Wake Up' call
by 2theleftx2
Summary: One-shot Song-Fic for Mara


**This story is all about Mara and her 'Wake Up' call.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mara, **_**Wake Up,**_** or Hilary Duff (or Bella)**

_There's people talking_

_They talk about me_

_They know my name_

_They think they know everything_

_But they don't know anything_

_About me_

People talk about me as if they know me. They all know my name from school rep. posters and honor rolls and other things like that. That's not all I can be. They don't know anything about me.

_Give me a dance floor_

_Give me a dj_

_Play me a record_

_Forget what they say_

_Cause I need to go_

_Need to getaway tonight_

Tonight the house is going out for supper. I lied to them and said I would stay home and study for a test we have tomorrow. The truth is my cousin is in town and she is the only one who knows what I can really do. I can do things other than study! I know how to dance, sing, act… and more! But I'm afraid they'll treat me with less respect than usual. Tonight me and my cousin, Bella, are REALLY going to a cool teen club.

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night_

_I try and make it happen_

_Try to make it all right_

_I know I make mistakes _

_I'm living life day to day_

_It's never really easy but it's ok_

I sneaked **(sneaked is a word, 'snook' is not) **Bella in through the window even though everyone was already gone. I take out a make-up kit I hide under my bed. Bella and I put some on. The only thing that's keeping me from backing out is her. This may be a mistake, but I have to live my life. This won't be easy but I'll be okay.

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_On a Saturday night_

_Could be New York_

_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on anywhere I go_

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Yeah, tonight_

Tonight! Tonight is when Bella and I go all around town. We are going to a club and a few stores while she helps me change up my wardrobe. Everywhere we go there is something going on. Whether a party or a huge sale, there's something everywhere! Why do I never do this?

_The cities restless_

_It's all around me_

_People in motion_

_Sick of all the same routines_

_And they need to go _

_They need to get away _

_Tonight_

This place is so alive! People are basically everywhere! I'm _SO_ sick of my normal routines, and I'm guessing so are other people! Some other people seem to have the same problem as me.

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night_

_I try and make it happen_

_Try to make it all right_

_I know I make mistakes _

_I'm living life day to day_

_It's never really easy but it's ok_

This may or may not have been a mistake. Even if it is, I'm okay with that! I don't care if I get in trouble or anything! I am having too much fun to care right now! I'm just living my life!

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_On a Saturday night_

_Could be New York_

_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on anywhere I go_

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Yeah, tonight_

It's the middle of the night and I'm wide awake! Who knew going out to clubs would be this fun? Probably everyone but me… but that doesn't matter anymore to me.

_People all around you_

_Everywhere that you go_

_People all around you_

_They don't really know you _

_Everybody watching like it's some kind of show_

_Everybody's watching_

_They don't really know you now_

_(They don't really know you)_

_(They don't really know you)_

_And forever_

Again, people don't know me. And now some people do. A bunch of guys keep looking over at me and Bella. They don't know me though. They never will. Maybe my life will be secret…forever.

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_(Wake Up Wake Up)_

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_(Wake Up Wake Up)_

This is a total wake up call to me! I never realized I could have this much fun!

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_On a Saturday night_

_Could be New York_

_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on anywhere I go_

_Wake Up Wake Up_

_On a Saturday night_

_Could be New York_

_Maybe Hollywood and Vine_

_London, Paris maybe Tokyo_

_There's something going on anywhere_

_I go_

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Yeah, tonight_

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Review it! Tell me what you think! **

**Btw: the song is 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff. **


End file.
